


Just One Yesterday

by Gir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Hurt Dean, Mean Sam, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir/pseuds/Gir
Summary: Sam disowns Dean and regrets it deeply.





	1. I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing everything belongs to their respectful owners  
> Title comes from Fall Out Boys song Just One Yesterday

"No, Dean. I wouldn't. Same circumstances, I wouldn't."

Sam looked up with small satisfaction in his eyes at making Dean speechless.

Yes, Sam was a big softie and cared a lot about his brother. But right now he was livid and all he wanted to do was get back at Dean.

As he stood up he sent one more glance Dean's way. "I'm heading to bed." He said as if he hadn't just hurt his brother in the worst kind of way for them.

Dean sent him a sideways glance and nodded, trying to keep his emotions under control. On the outside he looked slightly shocked, but on the inside he could feel his heart being ripped to shreds. 

With that Sam left to his room to retire for the night. 

As Sam walked away Dean listened silently until he heard Sam's door close. As soon as he heard the lock click he broke down into quiet sobs. The only family he had left just disowned him. After a few more minutes of quietly crying he headed to his room. He showered and went through his nightly rituals before heading to bed. 

Despite crying in the kitchen and the shower he still produced more tears as he silently let them soak into his pillow as he fell asleep. 

The next morning Dean woke up to the smell of coffee. As he made his way down to the kitchen he saw Sam sitting at the island eating an egg white omelet. Dean was about to make a joke about his hair when he remembered last night. 

So instead he opted to make a small murmur of good morning as he grabbed a mug from the cabinet. Sam continued eating as if he was the only one there.

Taking the hint Dean made his coffee and headed back to his room. After downing his cup and getting ready for the day he made his way to the main room. 

Sam was typing away on his laptop before he noticed Dean walk in. At seeing him Sam gathered his current research and shoved roughly past him to his room. Dean just sighed as he grabbed one of the many books in the bunker and proceeded to read. 

\----------/////////////--------------///////////--------

 

Its been weeks and Sam still won't even look at him. Much less acknowledge him. Dean was beginning to feel as if he was going crazy.

Just last week while on a hunt for some Skin Walker's Sam had taken his sweet ass time to get to the battle. Dean would've been a goner if it hadn't been for Cas.

The drive home had been even more awkward as Cas interrogated Sam about why he was late when he was just in the next room. 

Hearing this Dean had finally had enough and began to confront Sam on what he had to do to make it up to him. Sam was silent the whole time until they got into the Bunker. As Dean followed him down the hall still pleading with him for forgiveness Sam finally snapped. 

"Get the fuck away from me Dean!" Sam yelled as he shoved Dean so hard he fell to the floor. Looking up Dean watched as Sam gave him an annoyed huff before turning and slamming his bedroom door shut.


	2. Everything you say can and will be held against you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries over and over to receive Sam's forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing everything goes to their respective owners.

Castiel watched as Dean picked himself up from the floor.  Being an Angel he could see Dean's soul. He watched sadly as he saw it flicker from it's red hot color to a bluish hue as it dimmed with his feelings. 

Turning to glance at Cas for a moment Dean announced he was going to bed before walking slowly to his room, glancing at Sam's bedroom door once more as he passed.

 Cas watched him go silently. He couldn't help but think that it was wrong for the brothers to be acting like this. 

-.-/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next few weeks were spent with Dean constantly trying to get Sam to at least communicate with him, but Sam was just as stubborn as their father.

Anytime Dean attempted to talk with him about something other than their current case, Sam would walk away. Anytime Dean would do something nice or helpful for him, Sam would just shrug it off or ignore it altogether. Dean was basically bending over backwards to get Sam to show him some sort of acknowledgement. All the while Cas watched Dean with sympathy as his friend was trying literally everything within his power to earn forgiveness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cas sighed as he watched Sam and Dean unpack in their latest cheap motel room.

Dean kept trying to make jokes about the room but they fell on deaf eyes as Sam kept unpacking silently.

Cas was near being on the brink of madness until he heard Sam start talking. "Do you think there's a bar you could go to for a few hours while I do research?".

Dean looked up at Sam with hurt evident in his emerald eyes before he quickly composed himself. " Yeah, I think I saw one a few miles back." Dean responded.

Sam just shrugged and began to set up his laptop not even bothering to show any more communication after that.

Dean sighed and grabbed his keys and jacket turning towards Cas, "You want to come buddy?", Cas glanced at Sam with a calculating look. " I think I'll stay here for a while and see if the Angels are talking." Cas replied.

Dean looked slightly hurt but nodded and walked out the door.

As soon as Cas heard the Impala pull out of the parking lot he turned to Sam.

"You should talk to Dean, Sam, I can feel his pain every time you refuse to show any sort of acknowledgement toward him."

Cas watched as Sam looked away from his laptop with an annoyed huff.

"Why should I, it's his fault that all of this happened. Kevin's dead because of him, did you think of that Cas?!" Sam was calm in the beginning but by the end of his sentence he was practically shouting at him.

Cas just stood there looking at Sam as though he was staring at nothing more than an annoying, stupid, stubborn, and petulant child.

"What!?", Sam yelled at him. " If you got something to say, say it. Don't just stand there looking at me like that!".

Cas got such an angry look that it genuinely scared Sam as he slightly cowered in his seat. This was the Cas that demons and other supernatural beings feared and if Sam was being honest he was way more than a little fearful at this point in time.  
Sam stood up and started backing into the wall as Cas slowly started taking ominous, deliberate, powerful steps closer to him.

"I am tired of you acting like such an imbecile. When you started the Apocalypse, who defended and forgave you without a second thought? When everyone else wasn't sure if you could be trusted, who convinced everyone otherwise?, When your father had forsaken you when you were eighteen, who still kept in contact with you?  
All of those times that everyone doubted , judged, or ignored and hurt you, who was there to pick you up and defend you? I'm not saying that what Dean did was right or wrong, but he did it with the best intentions. He was doing as your father had ordered him to do since he was very young and that was to take care of you. Yes, Kevin is dead, there's no changing that, he's gone, but you should also remember that Dean is one of the only people left in this world who cares unconditionally about you. Remember that when you're treating him as though he is nothing but a nuisance."

With that Cas disappeared with a flutter of wings leaving Sam to think about what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I'll keep trying to update this if I see that people have actually been reading this story isn't really a top priority of mine.


	3. Letting people down is my thing, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes to a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, everything goes to their respective owners.

Dean sat on his bar stool gazing sadly into his whisky. He couldn't figure out what Sam wanted from him. He's tried everything, literally everything, to earn Sam's forgiveness. 

The more Sam ignored him the more Dean was beginning to think about how to bring Kevin back. Sam was obviously upset because Kevin isn't around anymore. He seems to think that Kevin is more valuable then him. 

Nodding down at his whisky with determination he downed the last of it before paying for his drinks and heading out. He had a deal to make.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam was sitting in his chair staring at the place where Cas had been. Thinking about it now, he should at least try to forgive Dean. Everything Cas said held truth to it. He wasn't just sticking up for Dean because of their 'profound' bond. He was calling it how it is. 

Sam groaned and ran a hand down his face as he thought about how Dean must have felt with the way he treated him. 

He glanced at the clock and noticed that Dean should have been back by now. Just as he was thinking that he heard the familiar flutter of wings and turned to see Cas.

"Cas, where's Dean?" Sam asked, worry beginning to creep into his thoughts. 

Cas took a look around the room and turned back to Sam. "I thought he was with you, I went to four different bars and he wasn't in any of them." Cas responded. 

Sam tried not to worry about it, maybe Dean found a girl and went home with her for the night. When he voiced this to Cas the Angel seemed to consider it before stating that he was going to keep looking and flew off again. Sam sat there silently for a while as he went back into thought for another hour before getting ready for bed, if Dean wasn't back by the time he woke up he was going to go look for him. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean sighed as he finished burying the box into the ground before leaning his shovel against a tree, taking a step back, and waiting. Thinking that no one was going to show up he was about to grab the shovel again when he heard a familiar voice. "Hello, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this!  
> Leave a comment or PM if you have anything else I should write.


	4. I don't have the right name, or the right looks, but I have twice the heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, everything goes to their respective owners.

Dean turned around coming face to face with not only the king of Hell but the new head Angel of Heaven, Naomi. They were both staring each other down before Naomi revealed her grace, showing her huge wings and lighting up her eyes in a display of dominance in a failed attempt to make Crowley leave, but as usual, the business man wouldn't budge. 

"What are you doing here, demon?", Naomi spat as she stood straight and squared her shoulders looking him in the eye with enough righteous hate to make any demon cower.

Crowley scoffed at her as he turned to look at Dean not even bothering to show any acknowledgment toward the Angel. "In case you didn't notice this is a demon deal, love. The crossroads and buried box was enough of an indicator, seeing how Dean meant to summon a demon I have more of a right than you to be here, darling."

Naomi clenched her jaw at his words before turning to Dean. "Dean whatever you are about to do, don't do this, you of all people should not even think about considering going back down there after the first time."

Dean was confused, why would Naomi care about him after all of this time, she was basically trying to get Cas to murder him not too long ago. so why would she of all people try to convince him to basically stay alive? He didn't get it, but he didn't really care either since his mind was made up already.

He looked at her one more time before turning back to Crowley. "I want to make a deal." 

"That much is obvious." Crowley drawled before looking up from his leather shoes to Dean. "The question is, what for?", he looked to Dean with curiosity evident in his expression.

"I want you to take my soul and exchange it for Kevin Tran's" 

Crowley looked a little taken aback before he composed himself and looked at Dean with complete and utter confusion. "You really think that, that is within my power?"

Dean nodded with all of the confidence he could muster. "You brought my grandfather down, why not Kevin?".

"Because I was able to infiltrate Heaven when there was a mass chaos from when Lucifer and Michael were thrown down into the pit, now, everyone is on guard, Heaven is restored back to it's former glory, shall I go on?"

 Naomi looked violated at knowing that not only had Crowley himself been in Heaven, but he took a soul with him as well.

"I will not allow this to happen as long as I exist." 

Dean looked to her, "You don"t have a choice, when I make the deal Kevin comes down and I go lower." he turned to Crowley.

"Isn't that right?"

"Now hold on, squirrel, I haven't exactly agreed to this deal now have I?"

"Doesn't matter, either you make the deal now, or I disappear and you lose the battle against Abbadon. It's your choice." 

Crowley gave Dean a small warning glare before straightening himself and his clothes.

"Fine, have it your way then."  Crowley was about to snap his fingers when he noticed something behind the righteous man. Then they heard a familiar voice calling Dean's name. 

He turned around to see Cas looking tired and desperate as he gave a hurt look to Dean. They looked at each other for a while before Cas spoke up.

"Dean, don't do this. Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this!!!!


End file.
